


Santa Baby

by ya_dont_know_me



Series: Yuri On Ice One shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Presents, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: Yuuri isn't sure what to get Victor for Christmas. His birthday being on Christmas makes it even more difficult. Phichit suggests he get him something untraditional.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri On Ice One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Santa Baby

Yuuri had been wandering around the mall for hours. He had spent so much time shopping around and looking online for something to get Victor. The silver haired man had no issue buying whatever he wanted or needed, making him hard to shop for. Plus, his birthday being on Christmas Day made it impossible for Yuuri. Whenever Yuuri asked what he would like, he always said he wasn't sure. He said he would be happy with whatever Yuuri picked out, but Yuuri wanted to get him something special. 

Yuuri sat on one of the benches in the center of the mall. He pulled his phone out to text Phichit about his struggles gift shopping. 

Yuuri: What do you get someone who has everything? I can't find anything worth gifting Victor for Christmas. And I don’t have a clue about what to do for his birthday.

Phichit was quick to reply as usual. 

Phichit: Is there anything he mentions wanting? 

Yuuri: Everything he says that he wants, he buys himself. He makes it so difficult.

Phichit: Maybe you could give him something untraditional? Some people gift experiences rather than items. 

Yuuri thought it over after reading the text. An experience? What type of experience could he gift Victor? There wasn't much the older man had mentioned wanting to do. He looked around the mall, hoping to get some type of inspiration. His eyes landed on the lingerie store across from him. His cheeks went red as he thought about giving Victor that type of experience. 

Yuuri was shy and awkward in the bedroom. He never initiated sex and they were very vanilla in the bedroom. Victor had mentioned that he wanted Yuuri to be more confident. He wanted Yuuri to initiate it sometimes. Victor had admitted that he felt like Yuuri was only making love to him to please Victor. Yuuri had insisted that that wasn't true. He loved their love making. He loved being pleasured by Victor. Maybe that was the perfect experience? 

Yuuri wasn't comfortable enough with his sexuality to go into the store. He decided to go home and do some internet searching before Victor got home from practice.

\-----------------

Yuuri sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap. He had scrolled through several websites. He didn't like anything the websites had to offer in men's lingerie. It was mostly underwear and some came with bowties. He found himself scrolling through the women's lingerie. It was much cuter and they had a wider variety. He had found a few that he had saved to consider later. 

While scrolling he found a Santa inspired lace chemise. The top was open down the center of the stomach and was red lace. The bust was red with white fluff around the neckline. It had a silk bow tied in between the bra cups with spaghetti straps holding it up. It also came with a red thong. Yuuri stared at the lacey lingerie and tried to imagine himself in it. It was the cutest Christmas lingerie set he had seen. He had a feeling that Victor would love to see him in it, too. 

After he figured out what size he would need, he ordered it. His stomach was twisting with nerves. He had never done anything like this before. He started to doubt whether Victor would like this. Maybe he should have gotten him an overnight trip somewhere or a horse back riding lesson. 

Yuuri momentarily considered cancelling the order, but decided to go through with it. Yuuri being more confident in the bedroom was one experience that Victor had asked for. 

\----------------

On Christmas Eve, Yuuri asked Victor to go get them something for dinner. They weren't celebrating Christmas with anyone due to the pandemic, so there wasn't anything special for dinner. Yuuri knew he didn't have long before the silver haired man returned. He made quick work of getting dressed in his lingerie. He stayed locked in the bathroom as he used one of his vibrators to stretch himself. The vibrator was something Victor had bought to spice things up. He loved using it on Yuuri and Yuuri loved the pleasure it gave him. 

When Yuuri heard Makkachin bark at the door, he hurried to remove the vibrator and go to the bedroom. He wasn't sure how to present himself so he chose to sit on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed. He was trying to look sexy but was sure he looked awkward. His cheeks were warm from his blushing.   
"Yuuri, I'm back," Victor yelled from the kitchen. 

"Can you come here?" Yuuri called, his voice shaking. He adjusted his top so the lace was on either side of him, showing off more of his body. He leaned back on his hands, trying to pose himself the best he could. Victor froze in surprise when he walked into the room. His eyes scanned over his boyfriend. Victor shut the door behind him. He smiled as he stood in front of Yuuri. 

"Yuuri, you look amazing," He complimented. Yuuri's blush deepened. He couldn't look Victor in the eye. 

"I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas. And Phichit suggested an experience instead of an object. Do you like your gift?" Yuuri asked, biting his lip. 

"I love my gift and I can't wait to unwrap it." Victor said with a huge smile. He leaned forward to kiss Yuuri, pushing him back on the bed. He climbed on top of the Japanese man as they kissed.

\----------------------

The next morning, Yuuri woke up to Victor holding him tightly. Victor kissed his head when he realized the Japanese man was awake. 

“Happy birthday,” Yuuri told him in his sleepy tone, making Victor smile. 

“Thank you,” Victor replied. “Are you also my birthday present?” Yuuri blushed, putting his head against Victor’s chest. 

“If you want me to be,” Yuuri told him. “Can I brush my teeth first?” Victor laughed and let go of Yuuri. 

“I’ll do the same,” Victor said. Victor got out of bed and put his underwear back on. “Will you wear this for me? It is Christmas Day after all.” Victor asked, holding up the Santa lingerie. Yuuri’s blush deepened but he nodded. Victor watched Yuuri get dressed in the lingerie. Once Yuuri was dressed, Victor wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. 

“You look so sexy,” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, giving him goosebumps. Victor let go of Yuuri. He let Yuuri go ahead of him to the bathroom so he could get a look at his ass in the lingerie. He reached out to give Yuuri a light smack on his ass as he walked into the bathroom. Victor wasn’t sure that he could control himself until they got back to the bedroom.


End file.
